


Dangerous Minds

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: 1500 words, Angst, M/M, Violence, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair comes in contact with some not so nice students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Minds

Title: Dangerous Minds  
Author: Patt  
Summary: Blair comes in contact with some not so nice students.  
Warnings: Violence, angst and language  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: MA  
Word Count: 1622  
Notes: Thanks to Annie for giving us a push and an idea to write with.  
Challenge: A Brush with Danger

 

Dangerous Minds  
By Patt

 

When Blair arrived home that night, all he could think about was getting into a nice hot shower. But instead, in the parking lot he saw Simon’s, Rafe’s, Henri’s, Joel’s and Connor’s cars. _Fuck! It’s poker night, like I’m in the mood for this shit._

Blair walked slowly into the building and up the stairs, bypassing the non-working elevator on the way. He leaned on the wall outside of the loft and just took some deep breaths and opened the door and walked in.

“Oh my God, Sandy, what happened?” Connor said as she rushed to his side. Jim was in the kitchen and started grinding his teeth immediately.

“It’s nothing, Connor, I swear. A student got a little crazy about a grade, but it’s been taken care of. Not to worry.” Blair walked over and hung up his jacket and his backpack on the hook. “Hey everyone, sorry I’m late.”

Jim walked up to him and pulled him into his arms, right there in front of everyone, throwing Blair off just a bit. Jim didn’t do PDA in front of the guys. Ever. But yet, here he was hugging the stuffing out of one really sore, Guide.

Blair whispered, “Jim, I’m hurting, okay. Let go.”

Jim let go instantly and stood back and looked his Guide over. “Want to tell me about it now? Why weren’t we called to the University?”

“Simon, tell Jim that beating up a teacher isn’t a major crime. He seems to forget where he works,” Blair kidded and almost pulled it off.

“Good try, Sandburg, now tell us all what happened,” Simon barked.

“Seriously, I just want to forget about it. It was embarrassing enough for you to not know, now that you know, its worse. Could we just drop it?” Blair pleaded.

“Chief, you need to jump in the shower and get some of the dirt and grime off of you. Go on. We’ll start playing cards and we’ll see you when you get out. I’ll even get your clothes and bring them in if you want,” Jim said.

“Thanks, Jim, but I’ll get them before I go in. You all play cards and I’ll see you in a little while.” Blair painfully climbed the stairs and got his clean clothes and walked back down again and into the bathroom. As soon as the door was shut, he knew they would start in.

Connor was the first one. “I think we should say, ‘fuck the cards’ and go investigate. What could have happened at class today that was so different then any other day?”

Joel was next. “I agree with Connor. I think this deserves a look see, don’t you, Jim?”

“I think we should investigate, but only if Blair is comfortable with it. He said he took care of it. Maybe he did. Blair’s tough, he could have gotten it taken care of with the dean right after whoever it was hit him,” Jim said.

“Fuck that shit, Jim. I can’t believe you don’t want to find out what in the fuck is going on,” Brown bellowed.

“I didn’t say I was fine with any of this, Brown. What I am fine with, is letting Blair fight his own battles.” Jim divulged.

“I agree with Jim. We have to make our moves after Blair has his say. If he said it’s taken care of, then I tend to believe him,” Simon stated as he stuck the soggy cigar back into his mouth and began to chew.

“Is that why you’re chewing on that nasty cigar, Simon? You do that when you’re nervous or upset about something. Why are you and Jim taking this so well?” Rafe asked.

At that moment, Blair came walking out of the bathroom, sporting the huge black eye, broken nose and busted lip. He looked even worse, cleaned up, which surprised everyone.

Jim walked over to him and said, “Sit down and tell us what happened.”

“Jim, I don’t have to do anything. I’ve been through this three times today. I don’t want to do it again.”

No one said anything for a few moments and finally Joel said, “Blair, would you like us all to leave?”

“I sure wouldn’t mind. I would like to talk to Jim in private,” Blair said softly.

Everyone listened to what he said for a change and grabbed their coats and began to leave the loft. They all wished Blair well as they walked out the door. Once the door was shut and locked, Blair sighed, very loudly and said, “Sit down and promise me you will let me take care of this.”

“I thought you said it’s taken care of already?” Jim said.

“It’s not finished. I’m supposed to think about it tonight and give the dean my answer tomorrow.”

Jim sat down on the sofa and waited as patiently as he could.

Blair sat down next to him and said, “It took five stitches in my lip and my nose is broke, if you’re wondering.”

“I could see that already, now tell me what happened.”

“There are three students that are football players and have to keep their grade level up, or they are off the team. Well, they were all failing my class and I told them, they had one last chance and then they were getting f’s.”

Jim nodded his head and didn’t say anything.

“Well, they came up to me before the big test and warned me that it would be my sorriest day if I didn’t pass them with at least a C-. They told me exactly what they would do to me, if I didn’t listen to them and I told them, they should have spent more time studying, rather than thinking of ways to hurt their teacher. So anyhow, they took the test and they all failed. I posted the grades in the hall and I figured that would be that. Then when I was leaving class tonight, everyone else was already gone. The three idiots were waiting for me. They told me that they were going to show me what happens to teachers that don’t play like they should. Before I had a chance to run or anything, they grabbed me, and beat the shit out of me. Mind you, I got in some good hits and kicks, myself. Two of them also have a broken nose from my hiking boots. And I broke a couple of the big guy’s teeth with my knuckles. The beating seemed to go on forever, but thankfully it was only about 20 minutes and the dean happened by and broke it up. He called security and then we all had to go to his office to file the charges.”

Blair got up and went into the kitchen for a drink and came back with a bottle of water and sat down next to Jim again. Jim still hadn’t said a word.

“Thank you for letting me talk, Jim.”

“Go on, Chief.”

“So the boys were all taken to the hospital and then turned over to their parents until we decide what we’re going to do. The dean thinks I should think on it for the night before I ruin their lives. They will be written up and expelled and no way to take it back, where if I just report them and get to choose their fate, it would save their life in the college. So, that’s what I’m supposed to do tonight, is think about what I should do.”

Blair leaned back into the sofa and took a big drink and then turned to Jim. “How mad are you, Jim?”

“At you? Not at all. At them? I want to kill all three of them. Fuck, ruining their college life, I want to fuck their life up forever. They had no right. You’re their teacher, the keeper of their little fucking minds. It isn’t your fault that they have dangerous minds. Because that’s what they have Chief. They’ll get older and pull this shit on someone else, some other way. They’re never going to learn. It’s ultimately up to you, but I really don’t want to see them go free or I **will** be angry at you.”

Blair leaned into Jim and sniffed. Jim didn’t say a word, he knew Blair was upset. He also knew that Blair was going to ruin their lives and was having a hard time dealing with that. Jim held on to Blair and waited for him to speak again. He didn’t want to force Blair in any way.

Blair finally said, “I made up my mind coming home that they were going to be expelled. But I’m supposed to be their teacher and I failed. That part bothers me a great deal. I never dreamed they would be so dangerous outside of the classroom. I mean, a lot of kids talk big, but they don’t do anything, right? I shouldn’t have to take this, right?”

“You’ve made the right choice. When are the parents and the boys coming back to the school for the meeting?” Jim asked.

“Tomorrow morning,” Blair answered.

“Would you like me to go along with you?” Jim asked. He wanted to go in the worst way and meet these boys, but knew it had to be up to Blair.

“No, Jim, I want to do this alone. It’s my life. I’m going to be in charge of it. Thank you, though.”

Jim kissed Blair on the cheek and said, “How about I make you something to eat and we can talk some more?”

“That would be super nice, Jim. Thank you.”

Jim had been right about sometimes the minds being dangerous ones. And Blair was going to have to live with that.

The end


End file.
